Vana'diel Timeline
Age of Magic {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" |- |- ! Year ! Event |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | ??? | Du'Dha is born. |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 250 | Du'Dha becomes the king of the Quadav |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 274 | Tukuku is born. |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 277-278 | * At three years old, Tukuku unconsciously casts her first black magic spell, unwittingly incinerating her own home. * Being recognized for her skill in magic at an early age, Tukuku is summoned as an apprentice scribe into the service of Star Sybil Tabilolo |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 290 | Mounting tension between the four Tarutaru tribes: * Star Sibyl Tabilo dies. * Tukuku is named to succeed Star Sibyl Tabilolo, however, more than one tarutaru chieftain had attended the rite of succession of the Star Sibyl; the advent of magic had escalated conflicts between the tribes to new heights. |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 291 | The Quadav attack on the Coumlaud * The Quadav launch an offensive on the Coumlaud (an Elvaan tribe that dominated Central Quon) Derfland, which the Elvaan tribe used as hunting ground, lead by King Du'Dha himself. * The Quadav are victorious against the Coumlaud in Derfland. |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 294 | The establishment of the Federation of Windurst: * During a major battle between two Tarutaru tribal alliances, Star Sibyl Tukuku appears at the site of the battle and casts a powerful spell that stuns both sides of the conflict. * The Star sibyl gathers all of the chieftains and strongly urges them to unite as one nation. * After three days and three nights of negotiations between the four tribes, the Federation of Windurst comes into being. The four tribes went on to becoming the Four Ministries of Windurst. |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 298 | Star Sibyl Tukuku dies. |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 342 | Lungo-Nango is born. |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 342-376 | * Lungo-Nango discovers his talent as a beastmaster and becomes a Combat Caster after a fallout with Windurst's School of Magic. * Lungo-Nango is promoted to the position of Master Caster and Magistrate over the Norvallen region. * Lungo-Nango petitions to the Parliament of Patriarchs for the subjugation of the Elvaan tribes who lay waste to the Norvallen region. * Lungo-Nango builds an army to deal with Elvaan insurgents. * Lungo-Nango recieves the title of Warlock Warlord, an honor that was bestowed upon him unconventionally from the countless victories that he had achieved. * Warlord, Lungo-Nango sweeps across the Quon continent with decisive force, subduing its varied inhabitants. |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 376 | * Lungo-Nango is declared a hero for his conquest in the Quon continent and is called back to the capital for a victory parade. * The Federal Parliament accuses Lungo-Nango of insubordination. * Lungo-Nango is removed him from his post, thus dissolving his armies and stripping him of his status. * Lungo-Nango disappears from the public eye in a state of despondency. |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. 381 | * Chief Lanfeaur of the San d'Orian Elvaan Tribe travels to Beadeaux to meet with the Quadav leader, King Du'Dha. * After meeting with King Du'Dha, Chief Lanfeaur forms an alliance between the San d'Orian Tribe and the Quadav * After being lured into the Pashhow Marshlands, the Windurstian armies are ambushed by the united San d'Orian and Quadav forces. * The San d'Orians and the Quadav gain victory over Windurst in Pashow Marshlands. |- valign="TOP" | align="CENTER" nowrap | C.E. ??? | With the art of magic now known to all the people of Vana'diel–even beastmen–the Tarutaru, filled with regret, enter an era of isolation. They closed their borders to all but their longtime friends, the Mithra. Overtime, the once-proud civilization would become more and more out of touch with the rest of the world.